


Test of Freedom: the End

by Sentra04 (Mekachu04)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Dean's Amulet, Gen, Sam Says Yes, Very hurt!Castiel, but in a way you didn't see coming, castiel loves the winchesters, how it didn't end, impala was crashed off screen, incorrect idea on how season 5 would end, threats of hell used against dean, very hurt!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekachu04/pseuds/Sentra04
Summary: Timeline: Mid to late season 5Summary: Sam twists destiny on end, and ends what he started.Disclaimer: I'm just playing with Kripke's toys while he takes his summer break. They'll be back in the sand box by season 6 premier, i promise =^.^=it's been totally kipked but.. ya - here's how i saw it ending.... this was written early this year - about February or so.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	Test of Freedom: the End

**Author's Note:**

> The family is the test of freedom; because the family is the only thing that the free man makes for himself and by himself.  
> Gilbert K. Chesterton

"And back to Hell, goes you~" promised Lucifer, hand tight around Dean's forehead, forcing the Winchester eldest to kneel down at his feet. Michael's was-to-be vessel shuddered, blood dripping easily from his lips as he struggled for air, hands still weakly fighting to pull away from certain-death's hold. "I'll hide you so deep this time they'll never find you. And I'll make sure my hounds tear to shreds any that bother to look."  
  
In face of such a threat to his brother's soul, Samuel Winchester struggled back to his feet, pulling a rock off the ground with him. Even with blurred and tunneling vision, his aim was true and nailed Lucifer aside the head, causing the Adversary to stagger, releasing Dean, who pitch to the side and fell solidly to the ground. Dead Weight.  
  
Sam was unafraid of the Devil, and more then willing to take on its wrath - if it saved his brother from returning to that place. Unfortunately, there was little he could do to concur this evil - only to keep its focus on himself.  
  
The soft voice in his ear though - that made him freeze in place. Lucifer, too, cocked his head, as if focusing to make out the voice that was otherwise so clear to Sam. ' _Samuel. Where are you?_ '  
  
 _Castiel?_ His hopes surged, and he had to bit his tongue from saying it aloud and notifying the Devil. _Castiel, are you okay?!_  
  
The borrowed eyes of Lucifer's vessel narrowed, and he glared at Sam, "Who is that?"  
  
' _Sam, I only have one shot at this... Where are you now, how far away from what buildings?_ '  
  
Sam looked to his brother's discarded form, before looking to Lucifer. He needed to keep all attention on himself....  
  
 _Dean's about four feet from the south-east corner of Woodward Ave and South Cadillac Square._  
  
' _And you?_ '  
  
 _Just get Dean out of here_.  
  
 _'SAM!_ '  
  
Lucifer was talking now, taunting Sam, and Sam made every effort to look like his was listening, reacting to the evils being spewed at him, but the words didn't register, just rolled on past, his thoughts solely on his brother and their angel.  
  
' _Can you get to his side?_ '  
  
 _No. Cant get past Lucy._  
  
' _Sam.. Can you see him though?_ '  
  
 _Yeah... Why?_  
  
Suddenly, Castiel was at Dean's side, his earthly form battered and near death. Lucifer spun on heel, angrily snarling, "How did you get in here?!" before Castiel blinked out of sight.  
  
Lucifer **raged** then, stomping over in anger, voice booming with promises of pain and no comfort of death in sight. All the hairs on Sam's arms stood on end, and then, lo, Castiel and Dean where at his side, Castiel reaching out with his free hand to circle around Sam's wrist.  
  
And the World around them was gone.  
  
8 * 8 * 8 * 8

  
Sam hit the ground hard, wind forced from his lungs as the trio fell on each other as Castiel brought them to the edge of Lucifer's perimeter.

Dean remained limp and unresponsive, sprawled across Castiel's lap, legs tangled in Sam's. But he remained breathing, his body stubbornly refusing to give up his soul. Sam gathered him close, taking a moment to breath, and allowing Castiel a chance to get to his feet.

The angel looked as exhausted as he felt, stumbling against Sam as they crossed the few feet from Lucifer's fencing. Just half an hour ago, Sam and Dean had walked right in, leaving Castiel behind with the wreckage of Dean's baby, and now as Sam made his way back to the crumpled frame, he felt lost and alone.

"Hurry, " Castel urged, as Sam felt the ward's power humming under his skin as he stepped across. If possible, it felt even more powerful now than before, and it stole Sam's breath away as he crossed it.

"You two will have to look after yourselves now... " Castiel murmured, a painful shout out to Dean's last words to the angel when they'd gone on ahead without him.

Dean held close, Sam whirled back around, looking at Castiel with a lost face. The angel stood on the other side of the threshold, smiling too sadly, looking so forlorn. "Cas?"

"I don't have the power to cross again. But I've re-enforced it. It will hold in Lucifer long enough for you both to get away."

"No! No, Cas, we're not leaving you in there. There has to be a way - "

"I am cut off, Sam. Completely. I have no power anymore, Heaven is closed to me."

Sam clung to his brother, crying unabashed, "Castiel, we can't just leave you...."

His smile was real, mirrored back in his eyes, and even so weak - Castiel was happy, "I still have my grace, Sam. My brothers can cast me aside, but only my Father can take my grace away." He pulled Dean's amulet from under his neckline, and held it out. Sam pushed though the wards to hold it, Castiel's blood dripping from the warm metal as if the figure itself was bleeding.

"Thank Dean for allowing me this. And thank you as well."

Sam swallowed; he'd been hurt when Dean'd handed it over originally, but he'd allowed Dean to give it away - been okay with it in the end. "For what?"

"For you, and your family. Dean. Bobby. Ellen and Jo. You accepted me into your lives when my own family cast me away. Your friendship has been a godsend."

"No..."

"No?"

"No, Castiel. You're more than a friend. You're our brother. Part of our family."

There was that smile again - "Godspeed, Samuel Winchester."

8 * 8 * 8 * 8 * 8

Leaving Castiel was the hardest thing Sam had to ever do. Harder then leaving Dean behind to go to Stanford. Harder then letting go of Jess. Harder then letting go of Dean. Allowing Dean to rot in Hell.

He could hear Lucifer hit his own wall from here. Could hear the enraged screams as his anger manifest at the discovery that he has trapped in his own spell. In his mind, he could picture him turning that rage on to Castiel.

They where brothers too.

When the Impala came into view - now free from the demon hoard that caused her to crash in the first place - hood buried in rubble from the crumbling structure before them. Sam knew that this time - this time he couldn't walk away.

Dean's breathing was laboured, his ribs crushing his lungs, and Sam laid him out on the back bench gently. The Impala was the one home that Dean knew, and the steel frame would protect him more than anything else at hand would. She's proved that years ago against that semi - and Sam trusted her.

And if not - at least Dean would die somewhere he felt safe. Somewhere that had always equalled love for the oldest Winchester boy.

He examined the hot metal in his hand, before placing the amulet carefully back around Dean's neck. Pendant still palmed in his fist, he bowed close, forehead on Dean's jaw, and he prayed.

_God. This is my brother. He went to Hell for me once already. He's not a saint, but please. Please. Let him wander the earth forever, if that's what it takes to keep him from go back there._

_Please._

He slid the piece under Dean's battered tee, and ran a hand soothingly through the short hair.

"I love ya, Dean. What ever happens, be at peace, okay?" _And not angry.. please... Don't be angry at me._

Sam stepped away, closing the door softly on his brother, before turning his head towards the Heavens. He wasn't going to let Lucifer win - leaving only one thought left, one idea untested and ready to be tried.

"Michael!" he bellowed, walking towards Castiel's last stand. "Damn you, Michael. I have words for you!"

The air was hot, and while no one made themselves known, Sam knew _they_ where listening.

"John Winchester was my father too! And Mary Campbell's blood flows though my body just as much as Dean's. We are brothers. His blood is mine!"

_Yours is tainted with Lucifer's fellowship._

"And Dean's isn't! Means Lucy can't use Dean. There's in one better left for him but me - unless you take me first."

The little voice in his head that sounded like Dean laughed, and Sam had to chuckle, "I don't even care if you burn through me. You just get rid of your ass of a brother, and leave mine alone."

The _other_ was closer now, voice stronger, ' _Really? You'd say yes to me?'_

"Would you stop Lucifer?"

' _Of course_ '

"And you'd leave my brother be?"

' _He wouldn't be needed any more. He'd be free to live any life he chooses_.'

"What about Hell?"

" _Pardon?_ " the _other_ was at his side now, just out of sight, but the air still pulsing with his presence.

"Would Dean get to stay out of Hell?"

" _Not my call_."

Sam snarled, "Bullshit"

The voice was soft, " _Not my decision, Sam. He sold his soul. Willingly gave it. It's not my call._ "

Sam clenched his jaw, distraught.

" _I can, however, attempt to bring it to the attention of those who decide such matters._ "

"Okay."

" _Okay?_ "

"Yeah. okay. You've got a yes. I agree. I consent. Now get rid of Lucifer."  


  
8 * 8 * 8 * 8 * 8  


  
It was numb at first. His sense of touch tingling. He felt underwater - but he wasn't scared.

Michael pushed him deeper, and deeper. Detaching him from the consciousness.

"You wouldn't want to see this, Samuel. Just let go for a bit."

So Sam did. He lost feeling completely by the time Lucifer was in sight. Smells and taste next - just drifted away.

He heard the Devil snarling, but the voice was muted, and faint. And the last thing he saw was Castiel's mutilated body falling way; broken flesh and blood. An unseeing eye looked back at him as the blackening corners tool control and everything just slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on lj


End file.
